La Misma Razón
by ilyquinn
Summary: Irónicamente, eso que te mata por dentro, eso por lo que morirías, es lo mismo que te hace vivir, lo mismo que te hace regresar y vencer la muerte misma.


**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**La Misma Razón**

**.**

No lo pensó, simplemente actuó. Pero no tenía que pensar algo que sabía de sobra, daría la vida por ella en cada ocasión. Por eso salto frente a la bala que se dirigía a Brennan.

Por la simple razón de que la amaba.

Su mundo se estremeció, sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía de miedo, la bala había quedado muy cerca de su corazón, quizás hasta le había perforado un pulmón, no lo sabía, simplemente sentía miedo, hasta que percibió la calidez de dos manos posarse donde estaba la herida. Vio la cara de la antropóloga totalmente aterrorizada.

Oyó otro disparo, por un momento pensó que Brennan también había sido herida, pero luego cuando ella comenzó a gritarle para que volviera a la realidad supo que ella estaba bien, y era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento, todo parecía incierto, temía por su vida, aún no quería morir.

_Pero si muero me iré con la satisfacción de que ella vivirá. _Pensó para sí en medio de tanto dolor y desesperación.

-¡Vamos! ¡Booth! ¡Vas a lograrlo!- le gritaba una y otra, y otra vez. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. No de esa forma, no sabiendo que era su culpa.

Él quiso decírselo, quiso decirle que no se culpara, y que la amaba. Pero no pudo, sentía frio en todo su cuerpo, y apenas podía mover sus labios. Sus párpados comenzaron a caer, se sentía incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos, quería luchar, pero no encontraba las fuerzas.

-_¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Booth!- _Y fue lo último que oyó antes de que la oscuridad lo embargara.

.

.

-¡Booth!- volvió a abrir los ojos. Oscuridad. Era lo único que había, oscuridad. -¡Booth!- Escuchó de nuevo. Era su compañera quien lo llamaba.

Intentó caminar, pero notó que no había nada debajo de él, era como si estuviera suspendido en el aire, dentro de una inmensa habitación oscura. Una luz se prendió, algo en él le indico que se dirigiera hacia ella; se impulsó con los pies y los brazos, casi nadando. Mientras más se acercaba, más forma iba tomando el haz de luz.

-Una puerta.- musitó para sí, cuando estuvo frente a ella, alzó el brazo, y la punta de sus dedos pudieron sentir la calidez que emanaba ésta. Casi embriagante, la cual que lo invitaba a pasar.

Puso un pie en el otro lado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en un parque, lleno de niños que jugaban en los resbaladeros, columpios, mientras él estaba sentado observándolos. También sintió a alguien tomarlo del brazo.

-¿No son hermosos?- le preguntó con ternura la persona junto a él. Volteó, y se encontró con su compañera sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Quiénes?

Ella rió entre dientes. –Muy gracioso. Nuestros hijos, ¿Quiénes otros?

Booth vio hacia delante, incrédulo. Diviso a cinco niños jugar frente a ellos. No pudo creer que todos esos niños fueran de ellos, para empezar no sabía que estaba pasando, lo último que recordaba era que la misma mujer que ahora le sonreía con amor estaba cantando "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" en un karaoke hacia unos momentos. Así que no entendía cómo podían estar sentados en un parque viendo a sus hijos en común, o siquiera tener hijos.

-¿Hijos?

-Sí, tenemos dos hijos. Un niño y una niña.

-¿Y los otros? – preguntó.

-Son de Ángela y Hodgins.

-¿Hijos? Tenemos dos hijos.- repitió para sí mismo.

-No, tendremos dos hijos.- le corrigió.

Él enarcó las cejas, confundido. -¿Estás embarazada? ¿De mí?

-No, _estaré_ embarazada de ti.

Booth se sentía cada vez más confundido, no entendía nada, y eso le molestaba.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

Ella volvió a sonreír, y vio en dirección a los niños con aire misterioso. –Tendremos un niño, y una niña. Ese es nuestro futuro.

Él suspiró de frustración, luego fijo su mirada en el perfil de la antropóloga. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo estás viendo. Es un hecho innegable.- repuso ella, volviendo su vista al agente.

Booth sonrió ante la ironía. Definitivamente era su Huesos.

-Porque me amas. Ahora, en el presente, y también el pasado. Lo supiste desde que me conociste. ¿No? - agregó, con otra sonrisa. Como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque eres un jugador y yo una científica. Porque eres ese hombre, y al fin entendí las señales del universo.- respondió con otra sonrisa juguetona, Booth podía notar que le divertía fastidiarlo, aunque fuera un poco, pero lo disfrutaba. Se hubiera molestado más de no ser porque su sonrisa le parecía muchísimo más hermosa que de costumbre.

Resopló exasperado. –No entiendo nada de lo que me dices. No sé qué hago aquí, o como tengo o tendré hijos contigo. No entiendo nada.

-Lo sé,- replicó calmada. –Pero algún día lo entenderás. Algún día tendrás la oportunidad de demostrarme que me amas, pero tienes que luchar Booth.

-¿Luchar por qué?

-Por tu vida.

Y esa simple frase lo hizo recordar lo que paso luego, Pam, el disparo, Brennan, el miedo, Brennan…

-No mueras ahora Booth, créelo o no, este es tu futuro.

Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo. -Espera, me dices que si vuelvo ahora… ¿me casaré contigo, tendremos una hermosa familia, nos amaremos y seremos felices… juntos?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-Cuidado. Yo nunca hablé de casarme.- replicó riendo. –Pero sí, básicamente, ese será tu futuro. Excepto por la parte de casarse.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No te lo diré.- repuso, seria. –Pero si te diré que no será como esperas, tendremos problemas, _muchos _problemas.

-¿Cuándo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Una vez me dijiste: Todo pasa con el tiempo, sólo debes estar preparado para ello. Pues te digo lo mismo.- Ella tomó su mano entre la de él. –Solamente, sigue luchando. No te rindas.

Booth se acercó a ella, y la besó. Podía no ser realidad, pero se sentía lo suficientemente real para él. Se separaron lentamente, y cuando lo hicieron, Brennan le susurró.

-Ahora, vete Booth. Vete y has esto realidad.- Volteó hacia donde los niños jugaban, y luego volvió a posar su mirada en él.

Él se levantó de la banca donde estaban. –Claro, claro. ¿Cómo me voy?

-Simplemente corre. Corre hacia donde creas conveniente.

Alzó la mano para detenerlo, tomó su mano entre la suya. -Y una cosa más, siento haberte golpeado. Pero hasta cierto punto, te lo merecías.

-Está bien, ya se me había olvidado.- agregó con una sonrisa.

-No me refiero a la cachetada. Ya me disculparé por eso.- él la vio confundido. Ella simplemente rió.

-Lo entenderás muy pronto.

Separaron sus manos, y Booth comenzó a alejarse, pero una última duda cruzó por su mente.

-¿Cuánto me amas?

-¿Qué?- preguntó en retorica, sorprendida.

-Me oíste.

Ella rodó los ojos. –Te amo. Confórmate con saber eso.

Y fue todo lo que necesito para seguir corriendo, mientras unas vocecillas de fondo gritaban "Adiós papá" una luz brillante iluminó todo junto a él. Y volvió.

Volvió por ella.

La misma razón que casi lo mata, lo hizo regresar. El amor.

Vive y moriría por ella. Por ella, y por su hijo. _Y por nuestros hijos. _Fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de que una oscuridad lo volviera a invadir.

.

.

-¡Está regresando!- gritó alguien, de manera triunfante.

-¿Agente? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Booth abrió los ojos, y se encontró en una habitación, muy blanca.

-¿Agente Booth? ¿Sabe dónde está?

-En un hospital.- respondió aturdido.

-¿Sabe por qué está aquí?- Él vio hacia donde estaba el doctor que lo atendía. Y negó con la cabeza.

-Una bala le perforó el pulmón, lo cual ha llevado una operación quirúrgica de cinco horas, donde usted perdió mucha sangre. Por el momento, se encuentra estable.

Los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza con tanta fuerza que tuvo que recostarse. Recordó el disparo, los gritos, a Huesos gritar su nombre. Luego despertar en el hospital.

-Le diré algo agente,- agregó. -oficialmente, estuvo muerto por medio minuto. Venció la muerte.- repuso con un semblante serio. -Disfrute su vida.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, se detuvo y volteó para verlo.

-Unos agentes del FBI quieren hablar con usted, ¿Cree encontrarse en condiciones para hacerlo?

Booth asintió. –Claro, dígales que pase.

El doctor abandonó la habitación, él intento enfocar su mente. Había vuelto de la muerte, debería celebrarlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que había olvidado importante, algo grande, pero no sabía qué. Ni tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, ya que en menos de un minuto se encontraban el agente Baxter, y el agente Padwell en su puerta.

.

.

**Fin**

**¿Y bien, qué les pareció?**

**Por cierto, gracias a Caris Bennett pude traducir la dichosa frase: Everything happens eventually. ¡Gracias!**

**Era un fic que tenía de hace tiempo, estaba incompleto, así que decidí terminarlo dado los eventos del final de temporada. XD**


End file.
